


I said any-thing

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, hotel room, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: The more seasons they make of the show, the less budget they have for security. After what Willam did in season 4, they got a huge security team but 7 seasons later, it doesn’t really matte anymore. If they are careful, the queens can get to each other’s room easily and no one will even notice.  So of course every nights after te challenges they would get together with their friends to entertain themselves.This takes place after the farm to runway challenge in a universe where Branjie never happened.





	I said any-thing

**Author's Note:**

> The more I write about these two, the more I ship them!  
> Hope after this you will too I’d you don’t alredy ;)

Tonight was such a hard night for a lot of the girls. While Brooke Lynn, Nina, Shuga and Plastique were having their little weekly celebration in Brooke’s room, drinking until they all fell asleep on the bed and Yvie probably already sleeping or watching horror movies alone with her popcorn, Silky A’Keria and Vanessa all got together in Vanessa’s room.

Vanessa was laying on her bed, Silky was sitting on the couch she pushed next to the bed so she could be with her sisters without having to sit on the uncomfortable bed. A’Keria didn’t mind that, she clearly was in the worse position possible on the edge of the bed if she moved the tiniest bit she would fall off.

”So Vanessa... that fight tonight was a lot huh? ” Silky asked while A’Keria was too busy watching whatever was on the tv at that moment to pay any attention to their conversation.

“I know. I couldn’t control it, I’m sorry.” She answered, she clearly felt bad for what she did to Yvie.

“It’s fine, It’s a good thing someone put her in her place”

“I still feel bad”

“You shouldn’t.” Silky said as she yawned.

“Girl! Are you tired?”

“Yeah, I think imma leave y’all for the night if that’s alright”

“Of course, get some rest bitch!”

“Bye Vanessa, Bye A’Keria” she said. Vanessa waved her hand in response and A’Keria actually got her eyes of the television to answer to Silky before she left slamming the door behind her.

“It’s going to be fine, Yvie is a forgiving person, you’ll get over that I’m sure” A’Keria said adjusting herself on the bed so she doesn’t fall down.

“Yeah, I hope.... A’Keria?”

“mm?”

“How are you after the lip sync?”

“Ooo girl, I got so scared I would be going home tonight”

“You killed it tho”

“I know but the worse part, it’s just... the stress you know.”

“Yes, It must feel great to still be here tho, does it?”

“Well, to be honest right now I’m just feeling awful”

“How come? You were so good!” Vanessa said getting up to sit in front of A’Keria and look into her eyes, worried as she grabbed her hands.

“Well. I don’t wanna disappoint RuPaul, my family and friends, I don’t want them to see me as a failure.”

“You aren’t disappointing anyone bitch” she said hitting her shoulder hard enough for her to feel it a little but she still didn’t want to hurt A’Keria. The other queen let out a soft laughter as she almost fell down the bed.

“Thanks Vanessa. This is helping me a lot”

“If there’s anything you need. And I mean any- freaking- thing, you just gotta ask”

“Thanks Vanessa. They’re is some things I can think of right now but the only one you would agree to do is give me a tiny glass of water?”

Vanessa got up to grab a carton glass out and fill it with the water from the hotel room’s sink. Getting back onto the bed, she looked at A’Keria as she drank all the water on one shot and threw the glass in the recycling bing behind her.  
“I said you can ask me anything A’Keria....” giving her a smirk that meant that “anything” included some PG-13 options as well.

“I told you I’m a bit stressed” she started.

“yesssss?” Vanessa answered getting herself all worked up. Hanging onto A’Keria’s lips waiting for her to say more.

“I could use a distraction”

Vanessa laughed before kissing the other queen, pushing herself onto her lips as they both slipped from the bed and ended up on the floor, Vanessa on top of A’Keria looking at her worried.

“A’Keria are you ok?” She said getting up.

The other queen was laughing  
“Yes I am, I guess I was looking for it, sitting in that position”

“Kind of, But as long as you’re fine.”

“I am don’t worry, but can we talk about what just happened?”

“I thought you wanted a “distraction” so I gave you one”

“I liked that”  
Vanessa gave A’Keria a hand to help her get up and she pushed her down on the bed.

“Heyy”

“Don’t complain, I should be the one complaining you’re still wearing all those clothes.”

“I can do something about that she said getting her shirt off and Vanessa did the same before kissing the other queen with passion. The kiss became more and more intense until A’Keria pushed her back and said out of breath

“Vanessa?”

“Yes baby”

“Do you have any condoms in your room?”

“Actually we can’t, they checked my bag and took them all away.”

“Great way to stop us from hooking up.” A’Keria said pissed of.

“We can still have fun A’Keria.” Vanessa said looking at her with those eyes she couldn’t resist.

“That’s the Vanessa I know and love.”

“Aww you love me?”

“How about you get off those pants so I can use my mouth for something else than answering questions?”

“I’ll make you answer anyway, you know me”

“I know you want it so much you won’t refuse a blowjob just so you can have an answer”

“Alright miss ass-I-Know-It-All.”  
She said unbuttoning her jeans and pulling down her underwear exposing herself to A’Keria as she was getting down on her knees.

A’Keria took all of Vanessa into her mouth and as she started slowly to work up Vanessa as she looked down at her.

“You know what A’Keria? You aren’t as bad as I thought” she said in between moans, by her tone the other queen knew she meant it as a joke, but still, without stopping what she’s doing, A’Keria pulled up one of her hands to give Vanessa the finger.

“I don’t need to fuck myself when I got you, and you’re way better”

Vanessa felt herself getting closer so she grabbed A’Kerias hair and warned her she was going to come. A’Keria helped her get there and licked every drop that came out of her smiling as she got up to say

“Not that bad huh?”

“Incredible actually, just like I knew you would be”

“Thank you, I bet you could never” she said pretending to flip her hair in sass and got a little laugh out of Vanessa.

“Never underestimate me A’Keria”

“That would be a huge mistake, huuuuuge” she said imitating Scarlet Envy. Vanessa said laughing ;

“Is it’s as huge as that boner....”

“ maybe you should prove yourself so I would believe you”

“Challenge accepted. Get off those pants”

A’Keria did and Vanessa grabbed her erection and started pumping it. It didn’t take much for A’Keria to get close.

“Told you I was good” Vanessa said as she knew the other queen was going to come.

“Yes you are, I’m so close” A’Keria said panting and Vanessa started to accelerate her pace to make the other queen feel as good as she did and it worked as the other queen came.

“Vanessa....”

“Ummm?”

“That was... alright I guess” she said obviously kidding by the look on her face.

“Heyyy bitch! Admit it I’m the best you ever had and you love me” Vanessa snapped back.

“You are in fact the best at hand jobs”

“I’m flattered but how about the other part?” Vanessa didn’t expect her to answer, she knows A’Keria might not be on that level yet and it’s totally fine, she just liked messing around with the other queen.

“Vanessa?”

“Whaaaaat?”

“I love you.”

“Wait- for real?” Vanessa didn’t expect that at all. But then again, she isn’t complaining.

“Well, yes, but if you don’t feel that way yet it’s fine. I totally understand.”

“Shut up A’Keria, I love you too”

“Really?”

“Yes you whore”  
She said pushing herself into A’Keria’s arms.

“You said I could ask you anything remember?”

Vanessa nodded and held her hand up to show she tends to keep that promise.

“Can I stay here tonight?” A’Keria risked asking.

“Ohh because you thought I would let you leave?”

They both laughed as they got under the sheets and Vanessa stretched her arm to turn the lamp off and leave them both in total darkness.

“I preferred when the lights were on, so I could see you” Vanessa whispered into her ear.

“I don’t know how I will even sleep tonight” A’Keria said laughing.

“How come?”

“Such a big day you know. Almost got kicked of drag race and tonight I finally got the guts to make a move on my crush”

“Cause you liked me before too?”

“You did too?”

“Duh” Vanessa said kicking her under the sheets.

“I think we should rest. I don’t plan on behind in the bottom anymore.”

“Alright, sweet dreams. Try to dream about me’” Vanessa said teasing.

“That sure would be sweet” A’Keria said as she placed a kiss on Vanessa’s forehead before she held onto her tight and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

The competition just got a hole lot more exciting and they both got one more motivation to stay every week;  
come back to each other every night after filming.


End file.
